


SHIELD's Little Surprise - Part 6 - Interplanetary Adventures, Chapter 2

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: SHIELD's Little Surprise [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Asgard, Corporal Discipline, Determination, F/F, Familial Roles, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Marvel Universe, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Spanking, Tender loving care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  This is a continuation of the previous story, Interplanetary Adventures.  This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the film: “Thor: The Dark World”, and from other Marvel movies.</p><p>In this installment, little Skye is offered a special place in the heart of Asgard, and the team back on Earth become even more desperate to retrieve her and Jemma.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD's Little Surprise - Part 6 - Interplanetary Adventures, Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a mini-series within the larger series. Hope you enjoy my random imagination and depiction of Asgard! :)

**Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D**

**S.H.I.E.L.D’s Little Surprise**

**Part 6 - Interplanetary Adventures, Chapter 2**

 

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  This is the second part of the sixth chapter in a series of stories that takes place not long after the Season 2 finale.  These stories are meant to be fun, sweet, thought-provoking and heart-warming.  They *may* or may not contain scenes of corporal discipline (spanking), possibly of a minor child.  This is *not* a ‘condonement’ of spanking children in any way, and any such scene will be depicted in a very loving, non-abusive manner.  If this may still be a trigger for you, I encourage you not to read this series.

Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the show that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the first two seasons of episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.   **WARNING:  These stories will contain spoilers from the show, up until the Season 2 finale.**   (Minus what happened to Jemma Simmons there, because I refused to accept that!  ;)  )  

This particular story also makes references to images and scenes from the film: “Thor: The Dark World”, and from other Marvel movies.  These depictions will be referenced by _writing in italics_ , with a quick note relaying its source, to show that they are not my creation.  Enjoy!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Interplanetary Adventures – Continued**

Although little Skye doesn’t make it more than five minutes into her bedtime story before she drifts off to sleep, Simmons cannot rest for several hours.  Her mind is reeling from the day’s events, and she can’t stop thinking of all that she and the little girl have been through.  She has been silently trying to brainstorm a scientific way to get her and Skye home, but not fully understanding the nature of the portal they had been transported through, and having access to none of her equipment, she is at a loss.  And she can’t come up with a single way to communicate with the team back on Earth either.  It frustrates Jemma to no end that they seem truly, inescapably stuck.

She sits in a comfortable, cushioned chair by the balcony and looks feverishly through the books she has borrowed, seeking information on portals and Einstein-Rosen Bridges, and interplanetary travel and communication.  Very occasionally she glances up to absent-mindedly watch the unfamiliar stars and moons traverse the night sky, before shaking her head and determinedly returning to the task at hand.  Finally, about four hours after Skye had drifted off to sleep, Simmons sets the books down and manages to do the same. 

Unsurprisingly then, it is only a few hours later that Skye awakens.  The little girl opens her eyes slowly, scooting around on the bed to try to find someone to cuddle up to.  When she fails to feel anyone there her eyes open wider and she sits up. 

By the bright light cast by several moons, Skye spots Jemma sleeping in her chair.  The youngster slides out of bed and heads over, with the idea of climbing into Simmons’ lap, but she suddenly comes to a halt, thinking.  This might be her chance to explore!  There is so much that Skye is curious about here… but when she walks around with grown-ups there are endless rules she must follow, and places she isn’t allowed to go.  As soon as the child thinks this, her mind wanders back to the beautifully mysterious room with the portals floating up by the ceiling.

‘I know!!’ Skye thinks, getting excited at once.  ‘I bet I can go to that portal, and be back home!  Then Jemma will be so proud of me when I tell her I figgered out how to get back to Coulson and Bobbi and… ‘

Without pausing to finish that thought, Skye slips as quietly as she can out of the room, and sets off down the hallway. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Skye has had experience sneaking around.  She often did it in foster homes to sneak food from the kitchen when she was hungry at night.  She had done it at the orphanage too, as her closest friend slept in a different room.  Therefore, it isn’t a big challenge to the child to slink silently in the shadows and avoid passing guards and attendants.

Much to her delight, Skye finds her way back to the hauntingly beautiful room on her first try.  She happily squeezes inside.  Once again she looks around and marvels at everything she sees here.  There are items on silver, spindly tables that sparkle, others that float, and still others that spin in mid-air.  There are trees that sway to a non-existent breeze, and flowers that grow at an exponential rate, only to then shrink again within minutes.  The little girl remembers Lady Sif’s dire warning not to touch anything, and she is careful to avoid brushing up against any objects.  She isn’t here to get in trouble after all… just to discover a way to escape and go home. 

Skye stares around for several moments, then shakes her head, bringing herself back to her present ‘mission’.  She moves closer to the center of the room, and looks up at the enormous trees before her. 

She chooses what looks like one of the tallest trees that extends up close to the portal to… what was it called here?  Midgard?  The tree is enormous, and Skye is reminded of the story of Jack and the Beanstalk.  The branches are thick, but more widely dispersed than the youngster is used to.  It will be a very difficult climb, but someone’s gotta do it…

The determined child takes a deep breath and steps closer, placing a hand on the strong, smooth green trunk of the tree.  The very moment that she does so however, the plant’s defense mechanisms engage, and long, sharp thorns erupt throughout the entirety of the tree.

Skye shrieks loudly as two thorns pierce her small hand.  She jerks her hand back, looks down at the blood filling up in it, and immediately starts to wail.  She has never experienced such pain in her short life… that she remembers anyway.

A handmaiden heeds the cry, and bursts into the room.  Her eyes go wide as she sees her young guest in great distress, and gestures silently to another attendant further down the hall.  Then she rushes into the room, puts an arm around Skye, and quickly steers her out and further down the hall, patting her back gently.

Skye continues to sob in pain and fear.  The thorns had come as a complete shock, and the blood dripping steadily from her hand has her panicked.  “Jemma, h-help!  I… I want Jemma!” she exclaims in her shaky, tear-filled voice.  The handmaiden guiding her simply nods sympathetically as she ushers the little girl into another new room.

An elderly-looking woman comes forward to greet them at once.  She looks down at Skye’s hand and frowns.  “What has happened?  How did you come to be injured, child?” she asks. 

Skye can sense both concern and reproach in the woman’s stern voice.  Trying to speak around her sobs, she squeaks out, “I… I t-touched a tree and… and pointy things c-comed out, and…”

The woman comes forward and takes Skye’s bleeding hand into hers.  Just then, Simmons skids into the room, her hair tousled and her eyes wide.  “What happened??  Skye, darling… your hand!  How…?”

“The child was meddling in things she ought not to meddle in,” the woman responds sharply, now squeezing 3 drops of a green liquid into the puncture wounds.  This done, she places her second hand over Skye’s injuries.  “In the place of portals,” she adds.

Simmons blinks and stares at Skye.  Skye just starts to cry harder… until she feels a strange, warm tingling as some of the pain subsides.

Simmons swallows hard, watching the woman.  “Please… m’lady… what are you…?”

“My name is _Eir_ , and I am a healer,” the woman states simply, not looking up.  “Let me work.”

Jemma wants to argue that she too is a healer… er, doctor… and insist on letting her take care of Skye, but she dares not offend this woman so far from home.  Simmons purses her lips instead and watches Skye’s face carefully.  There seems to be a soft light emanating between the healer’s hands and Skye’s, and the child’s pained expression and anguished crying do seem to be diminishing.  Whatever Eir is doing apparently works.

At this moment, Lady Sif bursts into the room as well, brandishing her sword.  “What has happened?” she demands, looking from Skye to the healer to Jemma. 

Eir sighs in frustration.  “Quiet!” she demands.  “I must focus…”

Sif falls silent at this, looking simultaneously angered and abashed.  Everyone watches the light pulse as the healer directs regenerative energy into the little girl’s hand.  A moment later, Skye’s cries have subsided to sniffles and Eir removes their connection.  She guides the youngster over to a silver basin and gently scrubs her hands clean.  With the blood removed, everyone can see that Skye’s wounds have completely vanished.

Simmons’ mouth falls open.  This is nothing short of a miracle.  As a doctor, Jemma dreams of the ability to heal wounds so instantaneously and effortlessly as this. 

Before Simmons can launch a million questions at the amazing woman though, Sif bows her head in acknowledgement.  “Thank you, good Lady Healer.”  She then looks from Jemma to Skye.  “Now… how did this come to pass?”

Simmons pulls herself out of her reveries about miracle cures and looks down at Skye, too.  “Yes, I’d… I’d like to know the answer to that as well,” she states quietly.

Skye is still rubbing the palm of her hand, as if checking that it really is all better now.  She feels the adults in the room staring at her expectantly and gulps.  The little girl looks up slowly and opens her mouth, only to close it again and bite her lip.

Jemma moves forward and kneels in front of Skye.  “Skye, darling… how did you get hurt?” she prompts gently.

The child feels slightly better at the soft, warm tone that she associates with only Jemma.  She continues to fidget, but finally finds her voice.  “I… I was just… trying to find a way home,” she whispers, hoping that Jemma understands.

Simmons considers this and nods.  “And how were you trying to do that, little one?”

Skye looks up nervously again as Sif approaches closer, wanting to hear the answer.

“I… I was gonna climb up a tree and go through the… the ‘portal’ thing,” Skye admits.

Sif’s eyes flash.  “Then it’s true…” she begins sternly, “… that a handmaiden found you in the forbidden chamber.”

Jemma sighs deeply.  “Oh Skye… you know that you are not allowed in that room without a grown-up.”  Simmons makes sure that her disappointment is evident in her voice.  “Now, how did you hurt your hand?”

Tears well up in Skye’s eyes as she definitely senses that she’s in trouble.  “Well,” she begins nervously, “I… I just touched a tree and… and lots of pointy things comed out of it…”

“And what did I tell you about touching anything in that chamber?” Sif asks, a very recognizable anger in her voice.  “I warned you of the dangers, child.”

Eir speaks up once again.  “Indeed… the mortal child was fortunate.  There are defenses in that room that are beyond even my healing.”

Sif looks pointedly at Jemma and stands tall again.  “She disobeyed both of us, and avoided grave injury by mere chance.  An Asgardian child would receive a thorough thrashing for this,” she states, matter-of-factly.

Simmons blanches at the word, ‘thrashing’, horrified by the idea… but then she remembers.  She remembers the warning that she gave to Skye just this afternoon.  Her heart sinks as she knows that she must make good on it… but she really, really doesn’t want to.  She turns back to Skye.

“Little one… what did I tell you would happen if you disobeyed again?  If you didn’t listen?” Jemma asks sadly.

Skye’s hands fly back to cover her bottom and she takes several steps backwards.  “Noooo,” she whines, her eyes glistening with tears.  Surely Jemma wouldn’t… not Jemma…

Jemma swallows hard, willing herself not to tear up as well.  “Baby girl,” she says softly, stepping closer and taking Skye’s hands.  “You could have been very badly hurt... again.  And I would have been so very sad.  Now… what did I say you would get?”

A tear rolls down Skye’s cheek as she shakily responds.  “A… a spanking,” she says, as if pronouncing her own doom.  As Jemma nods, the elderly healer, _Eir,_ nods her approval as well and quietly leaves the room. 

Skye begins to cry in earnest and she backs away again.  “Nooo, nooo Jemma, please!  I’ll be good!” she squeaks, in a heart-broken voice.  The little girl can’t believe that her beloved Simmons, the ‘kind’ one, is about to spank her.

But to everyone’s surprise, Jemma doesn’t have to.  As Skye continues backing away she backs right into Lady Sif.  The Asgardian warrior, clearly upset at having been disobeyed as well, grabs the youngster, takes a step back and sits on a cushioned bench.  She draws the little girl over her lap in one fluid motion, causing both Skye and Jemma to gasp. Simmons jumps to her feet, upset, but not entirely sure what to do.

Sif raises her hand high, and Jemma blanches.  She hurries forward and puts a hand on Lady Sif’s arm.  She contemplates begging the warrior not to spank Skye, but at the look that Sif gives her, she chooses not to.  This is Sif’s ‘home’ after all, and the youngster did disobey her as well… twice, in fact.  Jemma simply guides Sif’s hand much lower, and gives her a pleading look. 

“An Asgardian child…” the Lady begins quietly.

“With all due respect, my Lady,” Simmons whispers carefully, striving to keep her voice diplomatic.  “Skye is not an Asgardian child.  She is human, and she is barely 6 years-old.  She is just a baby,” she adds, in a plea for understanding. 

After a long look at Simmons, Sif glances down at the whimpering, helpless child over her knees.  She finally nods in agreement.

Without further ado, Sif states, “disobedience will not be tolerated here,” and proceeds to show Skye her own displeasure.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

Skye is soon kicking her feet and squirming, her cries growing more intense.  Lady Sif wonders at this reaction, somewhat fascinated by it.  She realizes that this punishment, albeit exceedingly gentle in her opinion, is indeed having an impact on the child.  She tries to remind herself that Midgardians are much more fragile than her people… those who are agents within SHIELD are, perhaps, exceptions.

Swat Swat Swat Swat Swat

When Skye gives out a yelp and begins to sob, Jemma waves to Sif and mouths, “please… that’s enough.”  While there is some strength behind Lady Sif’s swats, Skye’s nightgown provides some protection.  Still, the little girl is quite distraught by this time, finally lying still but crying harder than ever. Sif believes that she has been extremely easy on the child, while Jemma is feeling pangs of guilt at seeing Skye in distress. 

Swat Swat Swat

Sif stops rather suddenly and helps the little girl up.  She stares momentarily at Skye, who rubs her bottom and cries with her head hanging low.  Sif looks to Jemma, whose eyes are glistening again.  The young woman gestures toward Skye and mimes giving her a hug.  Sif blinks, thinking that a strange thing to do for a child who has just been punished, but essentially agrees to appease Simmons.  “Come, little one,” she says quietly, and wraps her arms briefly around the tiny girl.

“I do not wish to hear that you put yourself in danger again.  You must follow the rules that I and your Jemma set down for you.  Is that understood?” she asks sternly, pulling back to look into Skye’s eyes.

The youngster pushes her disheveled hair out of her eyes and nods with another sob. 

Jemma leans in closer and whispers, “you say, ‘yes, my Lady’.”

Skye hiccoughs and copies Jemma quietly.  “Y-yes, my Lady.”

Sif nods.  “Very well.  It is over… and you are forgiven, child,” she exclaims in her regal manner.  “I bid you both a good night.”  With a nod to Jemma, Sif heads out of the room.

Skye immediately moves into Simmons’ arms and allows her to snuggle her in comfort.  Simmons can’t help but sniffle softly, still upset about Skye’s punishment, but secretly relieved that it didn’t have to come from her.  She scoops the youngster up and hugs her close, brushing a tear off her own cheek.  Rubbing Skye’s back, Simmons swallows hard before saying softly, “oh darling, there, there.  When you don’t listen you can get hurt, Skye.  And if one of us tells you not to do something, we expect you to obey.  We don’t set rules to be mean, darling.  We set rules to keep you safe… so that things like what happened to your hand tonight, don’t happen.  Do you understand?”

Amidst her crying, Skye manages a tremulous, “y-yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl,” Jemma praises right away.  “That’s my sweet girl,” she murmurs, kissing the child’s wet cheeks, then holding her close and slowly walking back to their bedroom.

Simmons takes a deep breath, feeling terrible about what has just occurred.  It had been awful to watch someone who was virtually a stranger in Skye’s life discipline her.  ‘You coward’, she thinks to herself, at her initial relief that Sif had done what she couldn’t.   Then she remembers the pool of blood in Skye’s hand and the child’s extreme pain, and once again knows that she would be willing to punish the little girl, to prevent something like this from happening again.

“Well, little one… I do hope that you have learned your lesson,” she states softly.  “I really, really do not want to have that happen again.  Not ever,” she admits freely, entering the room and setting Skye gently onto the bed.  Simmons wets a small cloth in the nearby water basin and returns to wash Skye’s face, which is completely tear-streaked.  The youngster squirms only slightly in protest, but seems too worn out to put up much of a fight.

“Darling… do you know why you got a spanking?” Simmons asks softly.

Skye sniffles as she sadly replies, “’cause… ‘cause I didn’t listened…”

Simmons nods, swallowing hard again.  “That’s right.  You didn’t listen, and you disobeyed Lady Sif and me,” she agrees.  “So, you were punished.”  She lifts Skye’s chin with her finger, to look into her eyes.  “But baby,” she continues softly, her voice and heart breaking slightly.  “You weren’t punished because we were angry.  You were punished because we care.  I love you so much.  And I can’t bear the thought of you getting hurt or being in danger like that.”  Simmons places a loving kiss to Skye’s forehead.

Simmons climbs into bed and accepts the youngster into her arms for cuddles.  She feels better knowing that, in this position, Skye cannot go for any more nighttime wanderings without her knowledge.

After stroking Skye’s hair for a minute, Simmons says quietly, “I do love you, little one.  I hope you know that.”

Skye sniffles and thinks about this before replying in a whisper, “I love you, too.”

Simmons blinks and smiles at the little girl.  “Really?  Even… even if I may have to punish you someday?”

Skye pouts and rubs her eyes, but then nods sincerely.

Jemma swallows hard, fighting back tears yet again, and kisses Skye’s cheek.  She sees the child’s eyes starting to close and begins to hum a soft tune.  This only lasts for a few minutes until Skye’s grip on her loosens slightly and the little girl’s breathing becomes more even.  Simmons manages to fall asleep shortly thereafter, and the pair enjoy another few hours of deep, peaceful rest.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Meanwhile…**

Back on the plane Coulson is struggling after more than 24 hours with no sleep.  He wanders out of his office and down the spiral staircase, heading to the kitchen, when he realizes something.  At this time, every single morning, he knows that he can find May up and doing her Tai Chi.  He gazes around the lounge area though and immediately knows that this morning is different.  His eyebrows furrow in concern as he goes to search for her.

His search doesn’t last long.  As he approaches the spiral staircase leading to the garage he hears grunts, battle cries and the sound of repeated impact.  His eyebrows furrow harder as he descends the steps.

“May?” he says cautiously.  “May… are you all right?”

Melinda stops assaulting the punching bag for a moment and avoids looking at him.  “I’m fine,” she states determinedly, but Coulson can hear her voice crack.  She quickly spins in place and sends the punching bag swinging hard with a fierce twirling kick.

Phil approaches her and says softly, “hey… May.  Stop.  What’s going on?”

Panting slightly for breath, Agent May takes a deep, quavering breath and shakes her head.  Much to her own horror she feels a tear slide down her cheek, and swipes it away angrily.  A million responses come to mind to the distraught agent, but the only one she manages to articulate is, “I want her *back*, Phil!  I want them both back.”

Coulson comes closer and places his hands on May’s shoulders, in an effort to comfort her.  The stoic, hardened agent shrugs them off however and begins to pace.  “Do you… do you realize that in only two days, Skye is supposed to officially become ours?  Ours, Phil… our daughter.  Our child, our responsibility… we were *this close* to finishing the process.  And now she’s gone!”

Phil can hear the pain and anguish in his dear friend’s voice.  He knows her better than anyone on the planet (or off).  Therefore, he knows that she has been keeping her emotions bottled up, and that they are currently spilling over.  He stands quietly, simply offering himself up to listen, also understanding exactly where she’s coming from.

“She’s just a little girl,” May exclaims, feeling dangerously close to tears again.  “She needs our protection.  And yet here we are, an entire world away from both her and Jemma, whom we also can’t seem to keep safe.  Both of them are so young, and so… helpless.  How are we going to keep Skye safe??  How do we protect her from the dangers that we face… no, that we *seek out*… everyday??  Are we crazy, to think that we can successfully be responsible for a child?”

Coulson swallows hard.  He has been secretly carrying around these exact same fears.  After a moment of deep thought he quietly replies, “Melinda… these are fears that every new parent faces.  I know that Skye and Jemma are all right.  I just *know* it.  And… even when we are officially Skye’s parents, we won’t suddenly be the only ones looking out for her.  She will still have seven adults around who are willing to protect her,” he points out.

“It didn’t do any good though, did it?!” May asks angrily.  “Some alien was able to just show up and snatch her away.  Not every parent worries about *that*!”  At this she returns to the punching bag and her fists fly at it in a blur, as she shouts out her pain and anger. 

Coulson soon sees blood running down May’s hands from her knuckles and steps in, pulling her away from the bag.  He puts his hands on her shoulders again, more firmly, in an attempt to make her face him.  “We *will* get them back.  And we *will* stand in front of a judge very soon and formally adopt Skye.  I swear it, Mel.  I will not rest until it happens.  We will get them back.”

And for the first time since _she beat Aidan Quinn to a pulp for shooting the adult Skye_ , May loses her stoic composure.  She lets out a heartbroken sob and allows the tears to fall freely down her face to join the droplets of blood falling onto the mats from her knuckles.  She steps into Coulson and accepts his arms around her, allowing herself this extremely rare chance to lean on someone else’s strength for a moment…

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

               

When Simmons awakens with the dawn she immediately senses a presence in the room.  She looks toward the door and sees two handmaidens waiting for her patiently.  As she looks at them blearily, one catches her eye and makes a beckoning gesture.

In attempting to dislodge herself from Skye’s arms, the little girl begins to stir as well.  Skye whines when Jemma leaves her side, and opens her eyes as well.  Jemma moves back over to her. 

“Good morning, my darling,” she exclaims cheerfully.  It usually doesn’t take long for Jemma Simmons to wake up in the mornings.  “I think we are supposed to get up now.”

Simmons gestures toward the attendants and Skye looks over.  “Okay,” the child mutters sleepily, sliding out of bed.

The two are dressed quickly, and their hair is almost done when the door opens and Lady Sif walks in.  Right away Simmons notices a hidden smile and a bright gleam in the warrior’s eyes.

“Good day to you,” Sif says regally.  “I trust you both slept well.”  Without waiting for confirmation of this, she goes on quickly, “there is someone here who would like to meet you.”  With that she opens the door again and a tall, muscular, incredibly handsome man enters.

“Ladies… good morning,” he exclaims, with a friendly smile.  “I am… “

“Thor,” Jemma finishes for him, breathlessly.  She stares, her jaw dropped for several long seconds before shaking herself out of it and quickly bending to one knee.  “Y-your Highness… this is such an honor.”

Skye doesn’t quite understand the significance of the occasion however.  “Hey… you’re Thor!” she exclaims.  She tugs on her guardian’s sleeve.  “Jemma, lookit, look… he’s just like my doll!”

Simmons blushes bright red and tries to get the child to kneel, but Thor glances back at Sif and repeats the word, ‘doll’?  The Lady shrugs, just as bewildered as he is.  The Asgardian prince just chuckles in amusement.

“Hello, little one,” he says warmly, greeting Skye with an offered hand.  “I have heard much about you.”

Skye blinks and stares up at him curiously, then shakes his hand.  “Hi.  I’m Skye,” she states, a little timidly now.

“It is lovely to meet you, Skye.”  Thor then turns his smile to Jemma.  “Arise, please.  There is no need to stand on formality here.  It is I who am honored to meet you both.”

Simmons slowly stands, raising her gaze to meets Thor’s eyes.  She is struck by how kind they are. She now takes her turn shaking his hand. “Well… thank you, your majesty.”  Realizing that she hasn’t introduced herself, she starts rambling on rather nervously.  “I am Jemma, Jemma Simmons.  I am a doctor, and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D…. though I imagine you may already know that.  Anyway, please, just call me Jemma.  Cause, you know, that’s my name.”  Simmons chuckles, then visibly winces as she realizes how ridiculous she must sound.  She also realizes that she’s still shaking Thor’s hand and quickly lets go, blushing deeply.  “Oh, um… I’d like to thank you so very much for the hospitality that your family has shown to Skye and me, and… oh… I’m so sorry…”  Simmons quickly grabs Skye and pulls her over to her. The curious little girl had been circling Thor, and had reached out a hand to touch his famous Hammer, Mjolnir.  “Don’t touch, darling,” she scolds gently, wrapping her arms around Skye from behind.

Thor smiles, then says, “Well, it is a pleasure to have guests among us from Midgard.  Very… special guests,” he adds, with a pointed look at the tiny girl still eyeing his mysterious weapon.  “I would be honored if you would join me in morning meal,” he adds.

Simmons nods a bit overenthusiastically.  “Oh, of-of course!  Thank you, your majesty.”

With that, Thor leads the way out toward the dining hall, followed by Jemma, Skye and Sif…

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Meanwhile, back at Command in Headquarters…**

“Fitz, can you please stop pacing?  It’s rather distracting,” Hunter complains, as his attention is caught for the 17th time by Fitz stomping by, chewing on a nail.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I still think it was a bad idea to leave France,” he exclaims, also for the 17th time.  He stops pacing and approaches Coulson at the holotable.  “Sir, what if Sif brings them back?  Don’t you think that she would bring them back to the place that she abducted them from?” he asks, a little fiercely.

Coulson sighs.  “Fitz, we’ve discussed this.  If Sif is going to bring them back, it won't matter where we are; she will know exactly where to find us.  She always has,” he adds, in a disgruntled mutter.

“Yeah, well…“ Fitz begins pacing again.  “It’s been two days now.  Two days, sir.  And we’ve done nothing!  What if… no… we need to *do* something!” he shouts in frustration.

Hunter and Mack look up in alarm from the large log of recorded Asgardian artifacts they’ve been studying carefully.  Coulson rounds on Fitz.  “And what exactly do you propose we do?” he asks, more than a hint of impatience in his voice.  “Agents Mack and Hunter are searching for a solution, seeking record of some item that can be used as either a portal or a communication device to Asgard.  May has been scouring Norse mythology to see if any kind of clue can be found there.  I have exhausted every possible contact I have to see if anyone can send message to Thor; Morse is continuing the study of the 0-8-4 in the hopes that when we *do* make contact, we can offer it up in exchange for Jemma and Skye.  Jane is here to help us contact Asgard and continue her work on creating an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.  *You* are supposed to be helping her, and closely monitoring the energy readings, in case an Asgardian heads our way.”

Fitz waves the tablet attached to his hand with an annoyed look.

Bobbi sighs and walks over to the two men.  “Look, Fitz… we are doing everything we can.  I know that you haven’t slept in days… none of us have.  Why don’t you go lie down and rest, and I can monitor the readings for a while,” she suggests gently.

But Fitz shakes his head and slaps the table.  “I don’t want to rest.  I-I just… I just want…“ he trails off.

Mack now approaches too, and puts a hand on Fitz’ shoulder.  “Yeah, we know, Turbo.  We all ‘just want’.  Listen… they’re okay.  From everything you guys have told us, this Sif is pretty reasonable.  She’ll figure out that Skye is just a precocious little kid, and she won’t hurt them.”

Coulson nods.  “He’s right.  I know that Skye and Simmons are all right.  Trust me, Leo.  Asgard knows that if anything happens to them, it will essentially mean war with us, with SHIELD… and that would be counter-productive as Earth is under their protection.  It’s just a matter of time until either we make contact with Thor, or Sif brings them back,” he states, matter-of-factly.

May enters Command then, followed by Jane Foster.  Melinda is tempted to ask if there are any updates, but she knows that Coulson would have announced them over the comms if there were.

“I showed Jane the 0-8-4,” she states.

Jane nods and steps toward Coulson with a look of deepest regret.  “I’m so sorry… I never saw anything like it during my time on Asgard.” 

Phil does his best to hide his disappointment.  “Okay.  Thank you for taking a look.”

Jane can hear the dejection in his voice however.  “I’m sorry that I can’t be much help,” she adds quietly. 

Bobbi moves forward and places a hand on Jane’s back.  “Hey, your research just might be, and you certainly will be if Thor stops by to check on you.”  Morse smiles wearily… she has indeed not slept much at all since Jemma and Skye’s abduction.  She feels the loss of both of them like a knife in the heart, and can’t in good conscience rest, just in case the next insight into the Asgardian object leads to an epiphany, or the next device discovered leads to contacting Asgard.  She knows she needs a break now though, and she wants details on exactly what her two wards are currently facing.  She gently steers Jane toward a comfortable armchair, saying, “so… tell us about your time in Asgard.  It must have been an amazing adventure… what was it like?”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Over breakfast Thor makes small talk with Jemma and Skye, asking about how their stay has been so far, speaking of his experiences on Earth and regaling the child with yet more stories of the famous Valkyrie flying horses.  Once Skye has eaten her fill however she asks to be excused to go play with some nearby Asgardian children.  Simmons looks uncomfortable with this, but Sif rises and speaks quietly with a man nearby.  She then returns and informs the young scientist that the man, a trainer for the palace’s youth, is willing to keep an eye on the children.  Simmons nods slowly, with a smile toward the trainer.

“Very well.  Skye, you may go play.  But don’t go far, and behave yourself,” she adds, with an affectionate smile at the adventurous little girl.

“Okay!” Skye agrees, running after a young boy and giggling.

Once the children have run out to the gardens, Jemma leans quickly in toward Thor.  “Your majesty… Thor… please.  I really must get a message to our friends at SHIELD.  I’ve no doubt that they are all worried sick about Skye.  If we cannot go home right away, then I at least need to let them know that we are all right.  Please, please… can you help?” she begs quietly.

“Alas… it seems that I can,” Thor responds with a smile.  “My father has tasked me with returning to Earth along with Lady Sif to retrieve the object that you say transformed Skye into a child.  He insists that before we can let her go, we must understand the item that she touched, and be assured that we understand its effects.” He explains.

Simmons considers this for a moment.  She thinks she understands.  Now that everyone has seen that Skye truly has become a small, helpless child, they’ll want to know just how permanent the effects are, or if she might grow up again at some point and regain her dangerous powers.  She nods slowly.

“And… what if… what if the effects of the object are not permanent?  If it seems that the effects might… wear off someday… will she never be allowed to return home?” Jemma asks carefully.   

Thor leans back, looking intently at Simmons, then looks to Sif.  It is Sif who replies, “I am afraid we cannot say.  It would be to the Allfather to decide her fate.”

At the concerned look on Jemma’s face though, Thor continues.  “But do not worry.  You both will most likely be allowed to return home.  We do know for certain that Skye is a good, trustworthy being, with a pure heart.  My father informed me of what happened in the Soul Forge.”

Simmons blinks and leans forward at once.  “Well, with all due respect sir, would you mind filling me in??  No one explained anything; I do not understand what happened in that beam of light…”

The ‘god’ of Thunder contemplates for a minute, glancing around as if to make sure that they would not be overheard.  Lady Sif gives him a significant look, but he shakes his head almost imperceptibly, communicating with her in a way that only she understands. 

With a sigh, Sif quickly launches into a whispered explanation.  “What we witnessed, with Skye in the Soul Forge, was an unprecedented phenomena.  The Soul Forge has the unique ability to show a person’s true nature… based on the color that the Dust becomes, we can know instantly whether that being is good, wise, honest and so forth, or whether one is malevolent and cruel.  We have tested many beings, of dozens of different species.  Never, in over a thousand years, has the light turned white and the Dust such a brilliant gold.”

After a moment of absorbing this information, Jemma asks breathlessly, “and what does all of this mean??” 

Sif leans even closer to respond.  “The cycle of colors that initially appeared during her analysis tells us several things… one, that she is, at least in part, human.  Two, that she is… ‘layered’, in a manner of speaking.  One might say that she is complex.  That perhaps is attributed to the fact that she has been an adult and is now a child once again.  The fact that the colors were mainly deep in nature attests to the child’s profound importance.  She clearly is destined for great things.” 

Jemma thinks she feels a headache coming on, as she tries to make sense of all of this.

Thor continues.  “But gold… gold is symbolic of near, if not total, perfection.  A being that is wise, positive and kind, one that lives in harmony with their surroundings, and who is perfectly content with their place in the world.  That, combined with the blast of white light, also shows a profound innocence.  While most children typically display some level of innocence, Skye’s readings were unlike anything we’ve ever seen.  Skye’s analysis proves that she is both exceedingly good and happy.  It shows that she is on the exact path that she is meant to be on.”

Sif nods in agreement.  “I do not imagine that the adult Skye I encountered only months ago would have evoked such colors… such an analysis.  She had seemed frightened, out of control and dangerous.  This… transformation that she has undergone however… it has changed her life in all the right ways.”

Simmons stares at the two Asgardians, completely stunned.  This is it!  This is concrete proof then that the last thing anyone should give Skye for her current condition is a ‘cure’.  This whole strange event was meant to happen, and has turned Skye into the happiest, most content and ‘pure’ being that the Asgardians have come across in a millennia.  Simmons feels tears welling up in her eyes, so grateful to be validated in her decision to withhold the ‘cure’.  She swallows hard to hold them back.

Thor glances around again before boring his impossibly blue eyes into Jemma’s brown ones.  “You must understand… with those readings, if Skye were to remain on Asgard, she would be deemed a person of very high rank.  She may be revered, worshipped even, as a perfect being.  She would be raised as a member of my own family, as royalty.  If everything goes well with our investigation of the object that transformed her, this is indeed what my father is willing to offer her.”

Jemma blinks… and can’t help but smile.  Skye, an actual princess.  While the title and the love of a planet are undoubtedly no less than the little girl deserves, Simmons shakes her head.  “Your majesty… that would be an incredible honor, of course.  And I wouldn’t wish to deny Skye of the privileges and opportunities that would provide.  However,” she continues carefully, in her most gentle voice.  “How long do you think Skye would remain as pure and innocent as she is, if everyone around her revered or worshipped her?  It would be enough to turn any child’s head.  And… and she isn’t an Asgardian child.  She is human.”  ‘For the most part, anyway’, Simmons thinks suddenly, though keeps this to herself.  “She will grow old someday; someday very soon in comparison to Asgardians. 

“Please, sir… you say that she is currently on the right path for her.  Would it not behoove us all to keep her on that path?  She is a sweet, clever, curious child who is surrounded by love, support and caring.  We at SHIELD… we are her family now.  We love her very much, and she loves us.  She needs to be with us.  We wish nothing more than for her to have a normal childhood.  It is what is making her so happy and harmonious, after all.”

Lady Sif looks to Thor at this, and is surprised to see him smiling.  He understands all too well.  After all, _as a young man, he himself was exceedingly arrogant and dangerously cocky due to all of the adoration that came from being son of the great king.  This nearly destroyed him_.(Thor) 

He nods slowly, clearly deep in thought.  “Jemma Simmons… I do agree.  I see that you have the child’s best interests in mind.  If it appears that the object’s effects are permanent, I will speak to my father about returning you both home straightaway.”

Simmons lets out a shuddering breath, and smiles with the utmost gratitude.  “Thank you… thank you so much, your majesty.”

Thor nods with a kind smile and moves to rise.  “If you will excuse us then, we will go to retrieve the item.”

Simmons returns the smile and nods, then stands suddenly as well.  “Your highness!” she calls, rushing to catch up with the impossibly tall man and warrior woman.

The Asgardian prince turns back with another smile.  “Please… do call me Thor.”

“Thor,” Jemma repeats quietly, feeling blasphemous.  “Please… could you tell our team that… that we are all right… that Skye is perfectly fine?  And that we miss them… and-and that we wish to come home soon…?”

Thor places a strong hand on Jemma’s shoulder, almost making the tiny scientist’s knees buckle.  “We will relay your message, and we shall return soon.”  With that, he salutes Jemma with a nod, then turns and strides purposefully out of the hall with Sif.

With a grateful smile, Simmons watches them leave, then sighs and goes off to keep an eye on Skye.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Having spent the last hour reviewing Dr. Foster’s notes on alternating matter-transportation devices and blueprints of her previous attempts to create such a portal, Fitz feels some determination again.  Just as he is about to dive in and try to replicate (and hopefully improve) upon her designs, the alarm on his tablet suddenly starts to blare.  His adrenaline starts to race at once as he dives for it, scoops it up and runs at full-speed from the lab to Coulson’s office.  Completely out of breath by the time he arrives, he simply thrusts the tablet under Coulson’s nose, panting, “sir… sir!!”

The Director understands right away of course, and jumps into action, heading over to the base’s security cameras.  He flushes with hope as he spots Sif approaching, then his breath catches as he sees Thor accompanying her.  He thinks fast… he knows that _it was he who helped bring the Avengers together to work as a team… ironically_ _it was their desire to ‘avenge’ his death that led them to save the world_. _(Avengers)_   But after _the events in Sokovia, hadn’t they proven that they are still just as capable?(Avengers: Age of Ultron)_   Still, Coulson thinks, he has just kept the secret of his ‘life after death’ from Stark… maybe it should still be kept from everyone outside the current SHIELD team.

Jane comes racing in after Fitz and gazes up at the monitors.  “Thor…” she says breathlessly, her face breaking into a huge smile…

Fitz isn’t dazzled at the thought of meeting the ‘God’ of Thunder however, and has much else on his mind than Coulson’s need for anonymity.  “Where… there’s… where’s Jemma?  And Skye?  Where… why are they not with them?!” he asks, his voice rising in panic.  Within the span of five seconds Fitz imagines about 10 horrible scenarios to explain their absence.  Without another word, he moves to a wall panel and extracts a gun from inside it.  Jane shouts in dismay.

“Fitz!” Coulson shouts, moving to intercept him.  “That is *not* the answer!”  He tugs the gun away from the young man and quickly sets the safety back on.  He shakes his head then places a hand on Fitz’ shoulder and says firmly, “listen… we have to give them a chance to explain.  And, Thor cannot know that I’m alive.  Come with me.  We’ll go to my office and listen on the comms,” he demands, then turns to May, Bobbi, Mack and Hunter.  “You four… find out what they’ve done with Jemma and Skye, and what we need to do to get them back.  Give them the damned 0-8-4 if need be,” he demands unnecessarily.  “And remember, as far as Thor is concerned… I’m dead.”  With an ironic shrug, he takes Fitz’s arm and forces the young engineer to follow him.

May takes a deep breath and looks around at the others seriously, then nods for them to follow her to the front security doors.

The doors are opened and the agents stand in the doorway, watching the two tall Asgardians approach.  Jane runs past them and intercepts Thor, throwing her arms around him and kissing him in greeting.

Ignoring this, May cuts right to the chase.  Her jaw set angrily, she addresses Sif.  “Where is Skye?  And our Agent Simmons?”

Sif steps forward with her hands up, as an indication of peace.  “They are both perfectly fine.  They are healthy and unharmed on Asgard.”

Every agent, including those listening on comms, lets out a huge sigh of relief.  All except May.  “And why are they not here?  Why are you holding a child prisoner?!” she asks curtly, bravely stepping closer to the warrior woman.

Before Sif can respond, Thor untangles himself gently from Jane’s arms and speaks.  “They are not prisoners, but our honored guests.  We have been tasked to come retrieve the Asgardian object that caused Skye’s transformation, that we may study and understand it.  So long as its effects prove to be permanent, both the woman and the child will be returned to you.”

But May’s eyes flash, and she crouches like a tiger, ready to pounce.  “*If* you're satisfied with the object, *then* you'll bring them back??  Not.  Good.  Enough,” she hisses, a fire burning in her eyes.

Lady Sif blinks and takes one step closer, a hand raised in reassurance.  “Agent May… I swear to you, no harm has, nor shall, come to either of them.”

“You think we will let you take the object while you give nothing in return?” Melinda demands, in disbelief.  “Knowing that we cannot come after you, should you renege on your side of the deal?!”

Thor and Sif exchange a look as both Bobbi and Mack quietly say, “May…”

“No!” May shouts, feeling the eyes of everyone, agent and otherwise, staring hard at her.  She also feels Bobbi, Mack and Hunter tensing beside her, preparing for a possible fight.  “You bring them back!  *Then and only then* will you be granted access to that object.  Understood?”  Without moving her focus or her mouth, without even blinking, May whispers into her comm, “Fitz…”

“I’m on it,” Fitz replies, and before Coulson can stop him the engineer has risen and is flying back down toward the lab, to hide the 0-8-4 most effectively.

“Fitz!  Damn it,” Coulson exclaims quietly.  He speaks into the comm with deadly seriousness.  “May… do *not* attempt to fight them.   Do you hear me?  That is an order!” 

At the same time Bobbi gently touches May’s arm and whispers fearfully, “May?  Please, be careful.  Don’t do this…”

“Agent May… we have our orders.  The Allfather will not return the child to you until he is assured that she poses no threat to your world.  We must bring the object back with us,” Sif explains, in a conciliatory yet strong tone.

May is completely prepared to defy Coulson when she once again hears the Director in her ear.  “May… if you challenge them, we may never see Skye again.  May… ?”

The fierce agent digests the truth and logic in this, and the inner tiger finally ceases its growling.  She takes a deep breath to try to slow her racing heart and finally nods.  “Fine.  You have 48 hours to figure out the device and return Jemma and Skye to us.  And, to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain… I’ll be going with you,” May decides, with a deadly finality.

“No,” Sif says firmly.  “The Allfather would never allow it.  He was angry enough that your Agent Jemma came along…”

“Well, that’s too damn bad!  If you want the device… “

“Wait!” Jane suddenly interjects, looking nervously from May to Sif and back again.  “Wait… what if I go?” she offers tentatively.

“What?” reply both May and Sif sharply.

Jane swallows hard and glances up at Thor.  “Well, I have been to Asgard before; I can’t see the Allfather being too distressed by my presence.  I can check on Jemma and Skye… and this way,“ she turns to May, “you can be assured that they will be making at least one more trip back here to Earth,” she points out. 

May considers this, still with a rage bubbling up inside.  Her comm crackles as Coulson once again speaks to her.  “It’s a fair deal, May.  I trust both Thor and Sif.  And the sooner this is all figured out, the sooner we will have them back home.”

Melinda stares around at Thor, Sif, then Jane.  “Very well,” she mutters.

Jane nods, then follows Hunter down to the lab quickly to retrieve the item from Fitz.

May takes an incredibly brave step up to Thor, who towers over her and yet looks slightly uncomfortable.  With narrowed eyes she gives him a hard stare and an ominous smile.  “Did you know that a mother whose children are in danger is considered one of the most dangerous creatures on Earth?”

Thor shakes his head, looking bewildered.

May steps even closer and says in just above a deadly whisper, “well… unless you want to find out why, you will be back here in 48 hours, with mine.”

A shiver is felt throughout the room at this announcement, and at that moment no one doubts May’s ability to cross a universe to exact revenge, if need be.  Thor slowly nods his understanding, then beckons to Jane, who has reappeared with a delicately wrapped package in her hands.  Thor allows Jane to lead him away, back out the security doors. 

Lady Sif hangs back for a moment, to quietly say, “I am sorry, for your worry and distress.  We do not mean to keep them from you… they both miss you greatly and are eager to return.  It is only our intention to ensure your safety, and the safety of all on Earth.”  With that, she nods respectfully and follows Thor through the doors.

A ringing silence is left behind in her wake.  The fury coming from Agent May is palpable… everyone can feel it in the air.  Morse takes a step closer to her and places a cautious hand on her shoulder as an offering of support.  To no one’s great surprise, May throws it off and stalks out of the room.  Bobbi, Mack and Hunter turn to each other and sigh.

Hunter raises an eyebrow and quietly states, “woe betide the entire planet of Asgard if Jemma and Skye are not back here with us in…” he checks his watch.  “47 hours and 56 minutes.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

While awaiting the return of Thor and Sif, Skye had played hide-and-seek with several Asgardian children (“’cept they don’t call it that here… they call it… something else,” Skye had shrugged when telling Jemma about it), then returned to the garden with Jemma to read the children’s biography of _Queen Frigga_.  The empathic little girl was very touched to learn that the queen had been Thor’s own mother, and she felt very sad to learn that she had died, just recently.  “So… Thor doesn’t have a mommy anymore?” she asks Jemma, in a sad whisper.

Simmons cuddles the little girl close.  “Well, I’m afraid that she’s not here with him anymore.  But… she will always be his mother,” she explains, placing a loving kiss to the compassionate child's cheek.

A handmaiden eventually comes to fetch Jemma and Skye, and they are led to a private room, similar to their own guest room, in the royal family’s quarters.  This seems to be a room specifically for children, full of wonders to keep Skye highly entertained.  She beams with joy when the silent handmaiden gestures for her to explore at will.

Everywhere they look there are objects of amusement.  Skye spends a full minute walking around after a miniature spaceship that actually hovers and flies through the air.  Jemma follows it too, trying to examine it.  She can tell by its silence that there is no motor inside, and marvels at how it can work.  In a corner of the room, Skye spots a hanging mobile that looks a bit like a windchime, but when the youngster gently touches one of its thick, hanging glass cylinders, it lights up bright purple, much to her surprised delight.

Next to be explored is a rack of miniaturized weapons that seem to be both toy and training tool for Asgard's youth.  There are also normal toys such as dolls and blocks, and a chest full of figures of animals, many of which neither of the humans have ever seen before. 

Skye is rifling through that box, her head and arms buried halfway inside it, when the great King of Asgard enters the room.  He nods in response to Jemma’s respectful curtsy, then chuckles as he spots the youngster and walks over to join her at the chest.  “Watch out for the bildshnipes.  They can be… temperamental,” he warns jovially.  He reaches his hand into the chest and withdraws a terrifying-looking monster of a toy.  Skye looks at it with wide eyes as it suddenly comes to life and starts snarling at her.

“Oh!” Jemma exclaims in quiet surprise.  Skye gulps.

King Odin chuckles again and says, “not to worry, little one.  He won’t hurt you.  But I do believe we may have something you might be more interested in.”  He searches through the chest once again and soon rises with something elegant and bright white in his hand.  The little girl gasps loudly when she sees it.

“It… it’s a flying horse!!  And, it’s a girl!” she exclaims excitedly.

“And…” Odin begins mysteriously, holding his palm open with the toy horse on top.  The beautiful horse suddenly shakes her head, sending her luminous white hair cascading to the other side.  It then unfurls its wings and takes off into the air.  Both Skye and Jemma watch in amazed awe as it circles the room with incredible grace.

Odin smiles fondly as he watches their reactions for several long moments.  Finally, he approaches Skye and says, in a tone so soft that it surprises her, “now, hold out your hands”.

Skye immediately does, reaching her hands up into the air.  The beautiful Valkyrie horse immediately changes course, heading straight for the little girl, and soon lands gently in her palms.

Skye giggles quietly at the feeling, then continues to stare at the animal.  The horse stands with its head high, regarding the child with apparent curiosity.  Skye slowly and carefully pets it, and the horse gives out a contented chuff.  Skye giggles again. 

“Jemma, she’s so soft!” the youngster exclaims happily.  Simmons approaches with a smile and also pets the horse’s mane and body.  It is indeed as smooth as silk.  The young woman turns to beam at the king.

“Now, young Skye,” he states.  “There are a few things that we need to do while we have you here.  And if you are very good, and you cooperate, then you may keep that horse.  She will be yours”.

Skye gasps.  “I could keep her??”

King Odin nods, but Jemma bites her lip and approaches him.  “Your Majesty… what is it that she needs to do?” she asks quietly.

As Skye continues to play with the horse, Odin explains.  The Asgardians would like a blood sample from Skye, a strand of her hair, and possibly another scan in another soul forge once Thor and Sif return with the 0-8-4.  They will try to use these sources of genetics to determine just how Skye is such an ‘enlightened’ being, and also to determine possible long-term effects of the mysterious object.

Simmons nods her understanding, thinking that that sounds reasonable… though she winces at the idea of having to draw blood from the child.  “And… your highness… once these tests are done, Skye and I will be allowed to return home?” she asks cautiously.

Odin gives her a little look.  “Once we know that the Kree-bestowed powers are completely eradicated, for good, then you will be allowed to return to Midgard.  However… my offer still stands.  Skye would be welcome here, as a highly honored being.”

Jemma takes a long look around the room, then beyond the balcony, at all that is being offered to the little girl.  She takes a deep breath, then sighs.  “Your majesty… I do appreciate the incredible honor that you would bestow upon Skye,” she states quietly and honestly.  “However… she is a human child, with a home and-and a family.  All that we can wish for her is a happy, *normal* childhood.”  She glances once again around the room, and at a giggling Skye who is chasing the horse as it once more soars through the air.  “I’m certain she wouldn’t mind visiting here once in a while though,” she muses, smiling.

Odin takes a long, hard look at Jemma and finally nods.  “Very well.  We would not keep her from home or family.”

At this, Thor walks through the door.  “Father,” he exclaims, in his booming voice.  “We have the artifact and have turned it over for study.”

The youngster stops running around at the loud voice and looks up at the Asgardian prince.  “Hi, Thor!  Look!”  She points up at the horse.

The Thunder God glances up and chuckles.  “Why yes, I see.”

Odin nods.  “Excellent.  Then, we should get started.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

               

Simmons is thrilled to find out that the Asgardians mean to keep the upcoming testing as painless as possible.  Skye is allowed to bring the flying horse along to the healer’s room to play with, and to keep her distracted.  When Jemma notices that the healer has no vial, nor syringe, she curiously questions the healer’s methods.  Eir gives her a condescending look and replies, “don’t be ridiculous.  We need only a single drop of blood.”  Simmons blinks and feels abashed at this indeed.

Sitting down, Jemma pulls Skye into her lap and explains softly to her.  “All right, darling, the Asgardians need a blood sample from you.  Just a tiny bit, okay?”

Skye looks nervously down at her own body, not really sure what that means.  “Does it hurt?”

“Well,” begins Simmons.  “It will be a very small poke in your finger.  It might hurt a little bit, but only for a few seconds, all right?” Jemma reassures the child, with a smile and a hug.

Still looking nervous, Skye nods slowly. 

A handmaiden walks in then, and hands something very small to Thor.

“Ah yes, excellent,” he exclaims, smiling kindly at her.  “Skye… place your horse here on this table,” he suggests, indicating a small table right next to them.

Skye obeys, setting the horse gently down, though she seems reluctant to give it up. 

“Very good.  Now watch,” he says, pulling the youngster’s attention away from the healer, who takes Skye’s hand in hers.

Skye watches as Thor shows her what he’s holding… a tiny slice of a carrot.  He pinches it between two fingers and offers it to the miniature horse.  At the moment that the horse comes forward and takes it in her mouth, Skye gives a small shriek of delight, and the healer pokes her finger quickly.

The distraction helps, but Skye still feels the small needle.  “Ow,” she whines quietly, and watches as Eir smears a drop of blood onto a small strip.

“Take a deep breath, darling,” Jemma murmurs quickly in Skye’s ear.  Together, they both take a deep breath, then let it out. 

Skye smiles back at Jemma as the little bit of pain fades away.  “You’re the best doctor in the world!” she exclaims once again.

Simmons chuckles and kisses Skye’s forehead.  “I don’t know about that,” she mutters, and glances up at Eir.  The healer was once again holding Skye’s little hand in hers, and there is that warm light being emitted between them.  Sure enough, when she lets go a moment later, any trace of blood and/or puncture mark have vanished.  Simmons adds quietly, “I’m certainly not the best amongst other worlds.”  She commits to seeking out Eir later if she gets the chance, to learn absolutely anything about medicine from the Asgardian woman.

The handmaiden approaches then, and shows Skye a beautiful jeweled barrette that she’d like to put in her hair.  Skye nods eagerly and feeds a few more small carrot pieces to the horse as her hair is brushed.  The real intention behind this act is revealed when after a few brushes through Skye’s hair, the handmaiden comes away with a single strand of long, dark hair, follicle still attached, and hands it carefully over to Thor.  That done, she gently clips the barrette in, then gives the girl a loving smile before leaving the room.

As Simmons quietly says, “oh, you look so lovely, darling,” Thor turns to his father and states, “I will bring the samples to the examiners,” and he too leaves the room. 

King Odin nods in acknowledgement, then turns to address the little girl.  “Now, young Skye… you have done very well.  And that flying horse is almost yours.  We just need one more thing.”

Odin leads Jemma and Skye over to a table.  “We simply need for you to lay down on this table for a bit, while our healer looks you over.”

Skye nods.  As Jemma picks her up and sits her on the table, she explains quietly, “this is just like a check-up at home, darling.  All right?”

Skye nods again, but then says, “but I’n not hurt!”

Simmons grins.  “I know honey, but sometimes it’s good to have a check-up even when you’re well.”  She prompts Skye to lie down, giving her sides a gentle tickle.

The little girl giggles as Eir approaches the table.  The giggles die down as suddenly thousands, maybe millions of tiny golden particles appear above the child, exactly in her form.  Skye gasps quietly and reaches up to touch them.

“No… you must lie still, child,” Eir admonishes.  Jemma bites her lip, knowing what a monumental task that is to ask of Skye.

Skye lowers her hand for all of 3 seconds before curiosity overtakes her and she reaches up into the particles again.  Eir sighs and gives the small hand a tap.  “For Odin’s sake, little one… stay still!”

Skye frowns, then pouts at the woman as she lowers her hand again.  Jemma comes to stand next to the table, murmuring quiet reminders to the little girl not to move around.  Skye manages to stay still for about 20 seconds this time, until two more people enter the room, causing her to turn to look at them.

Eir groans in frustration as she looks over to see Sif and Jane just inside the doorway.  Skye looks Jane over and asks curiously, “who’s her?”

“I don’t know, darling,” Jemma admits, feeling curious, too.  She looks to Sif, more curious about home though.

Sif steps forward and nods to the unasked question.  “Yes… we have visited your home, and delivered your message.  Everyone there is well… though they are very anxious for your return.”

Jemma sighs and smiles her thanks.

“This is the Lady Jane,” Sif introduces, gesturing toward Dr. Foster.  “She is also of Midgard, is a friend of the S.H.I.E.L.D, and is our guest.”

Jane smiles warmly and shakes Jemma’s hand with a nod, then steps closer to the little girl gazing up at her from the table.  “Hi there.  You must be Skye.  I’ve heard so much about you, cutie.  You know, _I was on this table once, too_ …” _(Thor: The Dark World)_

“Enough!” Eir commands, evoking a ringing silence throughout the room.  “I need only a short time of quiet and stillness to perform my analysis, then you all may leave and speak to your heart’s content,” she states irritably.

“Yes, Eir… I’m sorry,” Jane says sheepishly.  “So nice to see you again!  I’ll just…” Jane mimes zipping her lips, and steps back away from the table.

Eir shakes her head in a bemused fashion, then returns to the task at hand.  Jemma soon notices Skye starting to fidget again, and has an idea.

“Skye, baby.  I want you to close your eyes.  We’ll do a meditation, just like you do with May, okay?”

The little girl smiles slightly at the thought of the serious but motherly agent, and nods, closing her eyes.

“Good girl.”  Jemma takes Skye’s tiny hand gently in hers.  “All right.  Now, take a deep breath in, 1… 2… 3…, and breathe out, 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… “

Once the youngster has followed Jemma in a few deep breaths, Simmons leads her through a guided meditation, using her softest, most soothing voice.  “Imagine that you’re lying outside on a warm summer day.  You are lying peacefully in a soft, tall bed of grass.  Feel the sun shining down on your body… a gentle breeze playing across your face… “

Simmons slowly talks her through the next ten minutes or so, much to Eir’s satisfaction, as the child is now lying perfectly still. 

When Eir finishes her examination she nods silently to Jemma.

Jemma nods back, and slowly talks the child back to reality.  When Skye’s eyes finally open again, Eir has vanished to report her findings and the golden particles have also disappeared.

Thor returns just as Skye is sitting up, and smiles around, moving to take Jane’s hand in his.

Odin approaches Skye and holds out his hand.  On his palm once again stands the beautiful flying horse.  “Well done, child.  Our tests are complete, and she now belongs to you.”

Skye gasps in delight and holds out her own hand, then watches happily as the horse steps onto it.  “Thank you!” she exclaims, without even being prompted.

The great king nods with a smile, then looks up to Jemma and states, “you are once again at your leisure.  I trust you will enjoy the rest of your stay here.”  With that, he turns and heads out.

Simmons beams and strokes Skye’s hair.  “You did wonderfully, darling!  Agent May will be so proud of you!”

Skye grins happily up at Jemma, then moves over to Jane, holding up her new flying horse for her to see.

“Wow… she’s beautiful!” the astrophysicist exclaims.  “What’s her name?”

Skye thinks hard, looking around the room.  Finally, her eyes settle on Thor.  Quietly, almost carefully, the little girl replies, “Frigga”.

Jemma places a protective arm around Skye from behind and looks up at Thor as well.  She very much hopes that the Asgardian prince will take this as intended, as a compliment…

Thor looks deeply thoughtful for a moment, then finally smiles softly.  “That… is a great honor, little one.  Thank you.”

Skye bites her lip and smiles back, then moves to Sif to show her her new ‘pet’…

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The rest of this Asgardian day passes amiably for all.  While Simmons and Jane Foster happily discuss all things science, Skye gets to spend quality time with Thor, who is genuinely curious about and interested in the child.  Thor tells Skye about adventures with bildshnipes, and then chases her around the castle pretending to be one of the monsters.  Skye shrieks with laughter as she runs away, trying not to get caught and ‘eaten’.  Soon enough, other children have joined in the fun and run away until he catches one of them.  When this occurs, they all pounce on him and engage in pretend battle, to ‘save’ their comrades.  Skye doesn’t stop giggling for at least an hour… at which point the play dies down and the little girl falls asleep right in Thor’s muscular arms.  (Jemma tries not to be too jealous of this!)

After a long nap, the youngster also gets to know Jane, who genuinely finds her adorable.  Jane is granted permission to bring Skye back into the children’s room, and there she plays with Skye, using any of the variety of toys the child brings to her. 

Simmons relaxes and watches fondly from the side as the famous couple play with the youngster.  Skye checks in with her often, running over to show her a toy, or to hide playfully from Thor.  Simmons knows that really the little girl is checking to reassure herself that Simmons is still there, nearby.  Touched by this, Jemma spends some time thinking of how different Skye’s life is now, as opposed to ‘the first time around’.  Her first 20 years had been so lonely and so sad… searching so desperately for a family and a home.  This time, the child not only has a big, extended family that adores her and would be willing to go to the ends of the universe… *literally*… to protect her, but she actually has an option of three homes now… one that includes turning her into an actual princess.

Jemma tries hard to examine her own refusal of King Odin’s offer.  Is she doing what is right for Skye?  Or is she just being selfish, wanting the child for herself and the team?  On that note, the same questions could be asked about withholding the potential cure.  But no… on that, Simmons is now certain.  The Asgardians' analysis of Skye in the Soul Forge has told Jemma all she needs to know.  She gazes at the exceedingly happy little girl and absolutely, positively renews her commitment *not* to be the one to take all of this away.

As if in response to this thought, Skye suddenly runs up to the couch Jemma is reclining on, throws her arms around the biochemist’s neck and kisses her cheek.  Simmons sighs, heart about to burst, and scoops up the youngster to hug her close.  She carries Skye over to a nearby chaise lounge, planting kisses all over her face.  She then lays the little girl down and proceeds to tickle her.  “Well… if you aren’t just having the best day ever, darling!” she exclaims playfully.

Skye shrieks with laughter yet again and answers, “uh-huh!”

Jemma chuckles, so warmed by the innocent laughter.  She slows down the tickling to quietly ask, “are you sure you will still want to go home, after all?”

Skye thinks about this for a second, and then nods.  “Yes.  But Thor and Jane could come wif us!  Maybe Sif too!”

Simmons laughs and kisses Skye’s little nose, then resumes the tickling.

Dinner lasts twice as long as normal this night, as Thor and Sif share child-friendly stories of their past adventures together.  Although held rapt by the stories for over an hour, Skye’s bright, inquisitive eyes finally droop right along with the setting sun, until she is fast asleep in Jemma’s lap.

Deciding that there is no harm in staying since the child seems completely unfazed by all the noise, Jemma rocks Skye gently and asks to hear news of home. 

Thor however looks at the little girl, then bangs his mug of ale on the table and rises.  “Quiet down,” he calls out across the noisy hall with authority.  “The child is sleeping.”

Skye had jumped and whined, startled by the banging.  Jemma cuddles her closer and gently pats her bottom, as she has seen May do so many times before.  With that comforting action and Jemma’s soft, “shhh…” in her ear, Skye soon drifts back into a peaceful sleep.

Thor has to endure some teasing/scolding from Jane, who points out that while his intentions were noble, he was the one to wake the little girl!  He apologizes sheepishly, and over the new quiet of the hall, he relays the tense scene with May back at base.

Simmons grimaces, but frankly isn’t surprised.  While the ‘Cavalry’ may be stoic, and doesn’t wear her heart on her sleeve like the others, Jemma knows that May’s love and care for the little girl in her arms has grown to be immeasurable.  Everyone only catches glimpses of it sometimes… except for Skye, who somehow seems to feel and understand it perfectly.  The little girl is apparently the only person on Earth to have cracked that outer shell.

Sif continues.  “Your Agent May has demanded that you and Skye be returned home within…” she glances out at the beginnings of a night sky.  “… approximately 30 hours from now.”

Jemma chokes on a sip of wine.  She quickly tries to stifle her coughs before waking Skye again.  “Oh…” she mutters breathlessly.  “And… and will the tests be analyzed in that time?”

“With good fortune, yes,” replies Sif.  “We hope to have all the answers we need by midday tomorrow.”

Simmons nods.  “Thank you,” she says quietly.  With another glance down at the little angel asleep in her arms, Jemma bids them and Jane good night, and carries the youngster back to their room.

Skye wakes just slightly as Jemma lays her down, just enough to sleepily assist in getting into her nightgown.  Jemma softly hums, ‘Let It Go’, the youngster’s favorite song, as she tucks her in.  The biochemist smiles as she glances over at Skye’s bedside table and sees a small, lovely, white flying horse curling its legs up underneath itself and settling down for sleep too.

Simmons changes into her own nightgown, then climbs up onto the bed and settles down next to Skye.  The little girl automatically snuggles closer to Jemma, who can’t help but smile.  The doctor stares at the sweet little girl sleeping soundly.  She rubs Skye’s back in gentle circles, and after a few minutes, starts whispering to her.  “Oh Skye… am I doing right by you?  All I want is for you to be happy and healthy, and to have the childhood you deserve… the childhood you always deserved.  And suddenly I am faced with some rather immense, life-altering choices.  I’ve never had to make these sorts of monumental decisions for someone else, you know?  I suppose… it’s just a bit of what being a parent is like.”

Jemma smiles softly to herself, thinking that even though May and Coulson will soon become Skye’s official parents, the little girl is truly ‘inheriting’ seven adults who will always feel and act like parents toward her, no matter what ‘title’ they go by.  She just wishes she had access to even one of them right now, to talk things through with.  She feels a pang of longing for Fitz especially, as he has always been the one she works out problems with.  She misses him so much.

With a sigh, and the optimistic thought that she will see Fitz in just one more day, Jemma gazes down once again at Skye.  “I love you, little one,” she whispers, planting a kiss on Skye’s forehead.  “Sleep well.  We will be home again soon.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**To be continued in ‘Interplanetary Adventures – Part 3’**

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all positive feedback on my works, and it encourages me to post more. Thank you for every 'Kudos' that you leave, and for telling me what you enjoy about my writing. Happy Reading!


End file.
